Un amigo especial
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Yuki/Haru. Haru descubre nuevas emociones en él, emociones dignas de los humanos. ¿Por qué no le gusta ver a Urara cerca de Yuki? ¿Por qué lo quiere más a él que a los demás? ¿Y qué tiene que hacer para superarlo? Al parecer, Keito podría tener la respuesta, aunque no una que a él le guste. Fluffy.


**Claim: **Sanada Yuki/Haru.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **38. Jardín

* * *

**Un amigo especial.**

Keito detectó su presencia mucho antes de que decidiera aparecer. Había visto algunos arbustos removerse sospechosamente durante toda la mañana y sabía que no podía ser nadie más que Haru. El pensamiento le regaló una sonrisa, pues el muchacho había cambiado sus vidas tanto, que ella lo sentía parte de la familia. Después de todo, se necesita conocer muy bien a una persona para saber sus hábitos, como aquél de esconderse entre las flores, juguetear con sus pétalos y hacer pucheros. No podía verlo, pero lo adivinaba. Haru quería preguntarle algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Haru? —inquirió la mujer, mientras dejaba el abono en el suelo y se limpiaba las manos en el grueso delantal que llevaba atado a la cintura.

—¡Me encontraste! —dijo sorprendido antes de salir corriendo hacia ella, los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa de la cual no participaban sus ojos, que se veían más bien tristes y dudosos.

—¿Qué tienes, Haru? —el rubio se había quedado silencioso durante algunos momentos, balanceándose de un lado a otro como un metrónomo. De vez en cuando estrujaba sus manos con nerviosismo y le lanzaba miradas fugaces antes de desistir—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Keito... ¿sabes que es una mentira blanca? —aunque aún seguía retorciéndose presa del nerviosismo, su semblante se calmó sólo un poco tras confesar a medias su preocupación.

—¿Por qué? Sí, lo sé. Es cuando decimos una mentira para no dañar a alguien que queremos —qué pregunta tan curiosa, aunque viniendo de Haru no debía sorprenderla. Después de todo, estaba hablando con el chico que se había puesto una bandita para curarse el corazón, creyendo que eso podría remediar un dolor interno.

—¿Y crees que son malas? —parecía triste y trataba de esconder su vista de ella, paseándola por el jardín, lleno de flores de mayo bajo el manto celestial.

Keito lo observó con solemnidad durante un segundo, aunque bien sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. Más bien pensaba en los motivos que lo llevaban a hacer tal cuestionamiento, así tan de repente, cuando todo marchaba tan bien. Cuando los días se desdibujaban con rapidez, entre la escuela y la pesca, salidas con Yuki y Urara, cenas familiares y mucha diversión. ¿A quién tenía que decirle una mentira blanca y por qué? No quería forzarlo a hacer tal confidencia, así que decidió sólo limitarse a darle el mejor consejo que podía, deseando que todo saliera bien en sus asuntos del corazón, porque, aunque no sabía toda la verdad, al menos en esa parte era más que obvio y estaba más que segura.

—Hmmm, sí, Haru, son malas. Cualquier mentira es mala, ¿sabes? Lo mejor es decir la verdad, porque de otro modo incluso hasta podrían dejar de ser tus amigos, y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? —le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa, tratando de abatir ese semblante decaido y dudoso, tan extraño en él, tanto que casi le parecía el presagio de una desgracia.

—No, no quiero —respondió, llevándose un dedo a los labios y mirando hacia la lejanía, como si tratara de divisar la respuesta en las esquivas nubes que comenzaban a deslizarse por el horizonte—. Pero... —dejó sus palabras irse con el aire, decidiendo que era mejor no decir nada—. ¡Gracias Keito! ¡Me ayudaste mucho!

Le dio un último abrazo de agradecimiento antes de echar a correr en dirección a la casa, donde los primeros sonidos de tumulto le indicaron que Urara y Yuki habían regresado de su día de pesca, en el que extrañamente Haru no había querido participar. Cuando la espalda del alien desapareció tras la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, Keito casi pudo vislumbrar la respuesta a la preocupación de Haru y lo que la causaba, pero decidió no entrometerse, porque eran cosas de chicos que ella difícilmente podría arreglar. No, más que cosas de chicos —y se rio un poco al pensarlo—, eran cosas del corazón.

Haru entró a la cocina cuando escuchó los sonidos que provenían del lugar y que hablaban por sí mismos de pescados recién capturados. Yuki estaba limpiando unos cuantos, mientras que Urara, pululando a su alrededor, preguntaba en qué podía ayudar, aún sorprendido de lo que en principio le había horrorizado: el que la gente comiera y cazara peces. Al verlos, un desagradable sentimiento que había empezado a habitar en su pecho desde hacía poco, renació con toda su fuerza. No era como el dolor que había sentido antes y había tratado de curar con una bandita, era... Era diferente, pero seguía localizado cerca de su pecho, causándole malestar. Y aunque no estaba seguro de cómo llamar a esa extraña sensación, sabía que siempre la provocaba Urara o más específicamente, Urara cerca de Yuki.

Pero, ¿por qué? Se preguntó, mientras se acercaba con pasos inseguros hacia ellos. ¿Por qué si todos somos amigos? No se sentía así cuando estaban Natsuki y Akira, sólo con Urara era así. Esas extrañas ganas de alejarlo, de llevarse a Yuki lejos, a su planeta quizá, con Natsuki, con Akira y Tapioca, lejos, lejos. Sin embargo, era imposible que algo así sucediera y se contentaba, como en esa ocasión, con hacer entradas espectaculares que siempre terminaban en él abrazando a Yuki, con fuerza, como Natsuki les había dicho debían sujetar la caña de pescar si no querían dejar escapar a su presa. Y ciertamente Haru no quería hacerlo.

—Espera un momento —se quejó Yuki, volteando el rostro para evitar que sus mejillas rojas quedaran a la vista. Haru, sin saber esto, sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco y que la sensación de malestar aumentaba, similar a cuando se le acababa el agua y estaba mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

Sintiéndose derrotado y confuso, Haru obedeció y soltó a Yuki, sin decir una palabra se alejó del lugar, buscando la compañía de Keito y de sus flores, quienes por suerte no hacían preguntas ante su semblante entristecido, vacío.

Al verlo desaparecer sin hacer ningún comentario ni queja, Yuki se sorprendió y sin saberlo, un poco del malestar que el mismo Haru sentía se trasladó hacia él, cuyos ojos, aunque ya no podían verlo, buscaron la silueta de su amigo alrededor, la voz potente y la figura pequeña y frágil como una flor, como su abuela lo había descrito. Una flor, que sin embargo, en los últimos días se veía muy triste, casi marchita, como los girasoles que ocultaban sus tallos en la hierba al caer la noche, súbitamente avergonzadas ante la presencia de la luna.

—¿Estará bien? —le preguntó a Urara, esperando que pudiera dar respuesta a las preocupaciones que empezaban a removerse en su interior. No obstante, el alien de cabellos azules se limitó a negar con la cabeza, de esa manera tan suya y tan divertida, con lo cual unos cuantos de sus mechones bicolor lo golpearon en el rostro—. Creo que iré a buscarlo —dijo de pronto, dejando el pescado en el lavabo, todavía a medio limpiar—. ¿Puedes ocuparte de esto?

Urara no era de muchas palabras, así que no le sorprendió o más bien, ni siquiera notó su escueta respuesta. No podía ocuparse de ello después de todo, no cuando aún consideraba en cierto modo salvaje la pesca y todo lo que ésta conllevaba, no cuando aún se negaba a comer productos del mar y le había costado un poco más de trabajo aprender a pescar, aunque no por eso fue menos divertido. Suspirando, pero prometiéndose a sí mismo arreglar la situación después de terminar con la cena, Yuki siguió trabajando ágilmente en los pescados que había capturado, aunque su mente divagaba de cuando en cuando hacia Haru y su extraño comportamiento.

.

Haru esperó hasta el momento en que Yuki salió de la casa para hacer su movimiento. Había tomado una decisión mientras cuidaba a sus leales flores y compañeras, aquellas que Keito le había dado diciendo que pensara en ella, pero que a veces le recordaban a Yuki. Éste había salido en busca de unos cuantos condimentos a casa de Natsuki y él no veía una mejor oportunidad de dejar las cosas en claro, como lo había planeado. Así pues, ayudándose del tiempo muerto que había entre el atardecer y la cena, buscó a Urara entre las flores del jardín, que siempre salía a observar a la luz del crepúsculo, dispuesto a dejar a un lado el malestar que le aquejaba y que, de alguna manera, sabía cómo remediar. Keito estaba lejos, por suerte, viendo televisión a un volumen muy alto en la sala —Haru no sabía que lo hacía a propósito, para no molestar—, pero aunque no estaba a su lado, su consejo permanecía con él, como un ente sólido que le diera un abrazo, un apoyo.

Urara le sonrió cuando se sentó a su lado, entre la hierba fresca que Keito cuidaba con tanto esmero. Al mirarlo, la resolución de Haru se tambaleó y de nuevo, la vieja pregunta, la pregunta de siempre, se repitió en mil ecos en su mente. ¿Por qué, si todos somos amigos? ¿Por qué si Urara es mi amigo y lo quiero? Pero a Yuki lo quería más, sólo un poco más que al resto y eso lo impulsaba lo suficiente, le dolía lo suficiente como para seguir con su plan, medio derruido por la amistad.

—Urara, ¿quieres a Yuki? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para obtener una mejor vista del rostro de su interlocutor, que jugaba con su cabello como siempre, observando las distintas tonalidades que adquiría ante el agonizante sol de primavera.

—Sí —sonrió el otro, aunque sin entender de dónde surgía tal conversación.

—¿Lo quieres mucho? —prosiguió con su interrogatorio el rubio, cuyo malestar decrecía y aumentaba con la misma velocidad que la marea.

—Sí —afirmó nuevamente—. ¿Y tú?

La pregunta no estaba planeada y sus siguientes palabras murieron en su garganta.

—¡Sí, quiero mucho a Yuki! ¡Lo quiero! —puntualizó a gritos, que debajo escondían lágrimas que no pudo detener. ¿Por qué? De nuevo por qué. La pregunta seguía fastidiándolo, persiguiéndolo como si fuera un enemigo. Ni siquiera notó la súbita preocupación en el rostro de Urara, ni su pánico al ver un fenómeno tan extraño. Llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo las lágrimas que sólo las dejó fluir, sintiendo como con cada una de ellas el peso se aligeraba—. Es que... No sé por qué, cuando te veo con Yuki yo... No quiero que estén juntos tanto tiempo... No quiero que me dejen solo —hablaba entre sollozos, pero sus palabras eran perfectamente nítidas, a pesar de sus temblores continuos, similares al movimiento de un barco entre olas furiosas.

—No te voy a dejar solo —se escuchó la voz de Yuki, hendiendo el cielo, que comenzaba a teñirse de un azul profundo, lleno de pequeñas luces diminutas y casi invisibles. Había escuchado la conversación y aunque todavía llevaba los víveres en una mano, estaba fatigado por el recorrido y avergonzado también, se acercó a su amigo y dejo que éste lo abrazara, correspondiendo sus sentimientos ocultos sin palabras, sin necesarios dramatismos, sin enojo o temor—. Haru, ¿me escuchas? No te voy a dejar solo. Eso no forma parte del plan, ¿lo recuerdas?

Haru asintió entre sollozos, mismos que comenzaban a perder intensidad, pero que aún así habían dejado la playera del joven pelirrojo húmeda y con olor salino, tan marino. Algo en las palabras de Yuki, en la manera en la cual lo sostenía, como si fuese una flor frágil como las de Keito, lo reconfortaba, le daba calidez, lo hacía sentir bien. Lo quería tanto, tanto.

—Yo también te quiero —afirmó el pelirrojo, un tanto sonrojado, lo cual provocó una risita asombrada por parte de Haru, que adoraba el color y el verlo en las mejillas de Yuki lo hizo sentir aún más feliz—. Y también quiero a Urara —agregó, regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa al alien, que miraba la escena con más curiosidad que nada en el mundo, de algún modo apartado de las sensaciones humanas que su congénere había empezado a sentir y que ahora lo dominaban tan extrañamente—, a Natsuki, Akira, Tapioca, Ayumi-san...

El pelirrojo se armó de valor antes de proseguir.

—Pero a ti te quiero más que a ellos, ¿sabes? Un poco más y eso no tiene nada de malo.

—¡Yuki! —sus palabras eran un bálsamo sanador para las heridas que Haru no había sabido curar y sin pensarlo, le echó los brazos al cuello, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, rojo, rojo su color favorito. Luego, sin previo aviso, se llevó un mechón a la boca, sólo para probar a qué sabía ese color. Bien, se dijo, mientras Yuki farfullaba todo tipo de cosas, palabras como vergonzoso y detente, más de una vez. Sabe bien, sabe a Yuki. Sabe como estar en casa.

Y un último pensamiento, mientras se decidía a hacer una última locura antes de cenar. Sabe a amor. Y con eso, se permitió unir sus labios con los de su mejor amigo, entendiendo por fin que algunas cosas es más fácil vivirlas que aprenderlas.

**FIN.**


End file.
